Walk Much, Dumbass?
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: Some love between Fred and Alicea...This is really the tale of their union. M for a reason, blah blah blah. Written for Alicea Wolfe. Reviews are appreciated, people. Complete for now, may turn into Two-Shot


_**Hey readers :D Here's a story for Aleicia Wolfe, a Fred/OC (Aleicia).**_

_**BTW some parts aren't going to match with the books/movies.**_

_**M Rated for a reason yadde yadda**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling…Unfortunately -_- **_

Aleicia Adams enjoyed many things. For example: Chocolate Frogs, hanging around with other sixth years or fooling around in Potions

But above all, she enjoyed Fred Weasley. Or rather she enjoyed ogling Fred during his Quidditch matches. He was a beater, just like her. He was a sixth year, just like her. But other than that they were polar opposites…

Fred was ginger. Aleicia was blond.

He was a Gryffindor. She was a Slytherin

He was a prankster. She was a bookworm.

He detested Potions class. She lived for it.

He was tall and lean. She was short(ish) and curvy.

He was male. She was female…although that was hardly a downside.

Now, any self-respecting Slytherin wouldn't _dare _be seen with a Blood-Traitor, much less a _Weasley_.

But there was something different about Fred. Something that made Aleicia feel all warm and fuzzy inside (among other things).

What Aleicia didn't know, was that Fred felt the same towards her. But he knew it would never work…What would mum say if he bought a _Slytherin home? _

Besides, the whole forbidden fruit aspect was _so _1970's…But there was another thing Fred had always believed in…and that was 'If your bollocks are big enough, you can do it!' Yes, it was crude…but it was clear.

They were both well aware of the situation that was soon approaching. The Quidditch House Cup Finals, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

They were also well aware of _their _situation…Fred's job was to knock bludgers away from his team and towards his opposing team, and Aleicia vice versa.

Fred decided that he couldn't let this happen…Well he decided that he wouldn't stop it, but he would make sure he wouldn't feel guilty about batting a bludger towards his sweetheart.

He was going to confront Aleicia. After all Gryffindors were the brave ones. He owled a note to her saying:

_**Adams,**_

_**Meet me by the old willow tree at the Great Lake at 8pm tonight. If you aren't there by 9pm…I will leave. I won't ask again.**_

_**F.G.W**_

It was clear, precise and meant that however she responded, Fred could play the match with a clear conscience.

XXXXXXXXX

Fred had waited for this moment all day. He had expected to arrive to an empty scene, but was instead confronted with a very nervous looking girl, dressed in a knee length black skirt and a green tank top with a thick silver belt cinching in her waist. She was pacing along the same stretch of grass alongside the lake. Her long blonde hair swishing as she turned hastily on her heels after every fifth stride.

Fred knew Aleicia well, he had been paired with her in Potions...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Professor Snape had demanded that all Houses must mix when working, for example no two Gryffindor students would work together…So that just left the Slytherin's, he had just been lucky that he had been paired with one of Snape's top students.

During one lesson, they were told to brew a batch of Amorentia…The most _powerful_ love potion known to Wizard-kind. Unfortunately, Aleicia had been taken ill before this class and, therefore, couldn't be there to help Fred.

Luckily for Fred, he just happened to have _acquired _Aleicia's Potions notebook. Over the last couple of years she had managed to gain many useful hints and tips when it came to brewing potions. He flipped through the various notes written in Aleicia's messy short-hand, words dotted here and there amongst the ink blots, smears and doodles.

Once Fred had brewed his Amorentia, successfully, he inhaled deeply to see what he could smell. There were various familiar aromas clinging to his nostrils.

The smell of Chocolate Frogs, Broom Wax, Skleek Easy and…No…It couldn't be…

Adams' perfume!

Fred thought back to some of his past lessons with Aleicia. She often sneaked a Chocolate Frog or two, she even offered him one once.

She once put some of her Skleek Easy in his fringe that day he had that damnable flick that just wouldn't stay down!

Fred often spotted Adams waxing her broom before a game. It was her little ritual.

_FLASHBACK END_

Fred ruffled a hand through his hair as he neared the spot where Adams was pacing. He began to feel warm, then hot, then sweaty. His mouth went all dry and his knees were a little shaky.

He stopped abruptly and began to give himself a mental pep-talk…Thank Merlin for an inner monologue.

_Now come one, Freddie _he thought. _She's just a girl! A normal 16 year old girl…with long flowing hair and blood and a heart…and boobs. _

After thinking this Fred cursed himself, after all Aleicia was more than just some body parts. She was The One.

Eventually Fred realised that the longer he waited, the more frustrated he would become and therefore more likely to wuss out.

He ran towards Aleicia, his heart racing, his breathing patterns uneasy, his face…against the moist grass.

He realised that in his anxiety, he had fallen. As he lay face down on the ground, his nose digging into the damp earth, he heard some light footsteps-whose he assumed were Aleicia's.

Eventually the footsteps ceased, and Fred felt something lightly touching the top of his head…If he were to hazard a guess, he would have said they were Aleicia's toes.

"Walk much, dumbass?" asked Aleicia.

Fred refused to raise his head out of shame, but instead turned his head so that his cheek lay against the grass as opposed to his nose and mouth.

"Well, at least I found an ice breaker" laughed Fred, his cheeks scarlet from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess you did" giggled Aleicia, beaming her crooked smile. Fred often compared her smile to his own. It was one of the few similarities they shared.

Fred jumped up and tried to remove as much of the grass and dirt from his jeans and red hoodie as possible.

"So? You're F.G.W, I presume?" asked Aleicia, waving her note.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, the First, at your service ma'am." Said Fred in a mock posh voice, bowing.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Weasley" smiled Aleicia, curtsying.

"Now then, why all the introductions, Freddie Boy? We've been working together for the past 2 years" reeled Aleicia, her silky voice flowing effortlessly as her eyes drank in all that was Fred Weasley.

His short, ginger locks were mussed and had bits of grass woven between some of the hairs, with that little flick in his fringe prominent. Her cobalt eyes moved down to meet his twinkling hazel ones, the little glint bright and shining in his left eye.

His grin was wide, and his cheek dirty from his short encounter with the floor. His shoulders were broad, his hips a soft contour in his body shape. Long and supposedly toned legs hidden beneath his dark jeans, and on his feet a simple pair of red and white converse (a kind of Muggle shoe she'd seen in Muggle Studies a few days before)

The very sight of Fred was causing her skin to erupt in goose-bumps and sent little tingles down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly.

Fred noticed that Aleicia was trembling. He figured that it was the cool autumn weather and decided to do the chivalrous thing.

"Bloody hell, you must be freezing. Here put this on." he said softly, unzipping his hoodie, pulling it off and draping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks Fred" said Aleicia meekly. She could feel his slender fingers brush her shoulders as he put the hoodie across them.

He leaned his head close to hers as he came behind her to give her his jacket. He was close enough to have kissed her neck, to have put the stray hair behind her ear or brush her cheek.

But he didn't.

The impossible had happened…

Fred Weasley…The great prankster…The ultimate Beater…Brought to his knees by one girl.

He was clueless. He was nervous. He was in the one place he had dreamed of for two years and he was stumped.

Aleicia, meanwhile, had embraced the sides of the hoodie and enveloped them around her chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she could smell Fred all over it.

There was the distinct smell of cinnamon, chocolate and something else that was unique to Fred, and Fred alone…Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at Fred through her long lashes. He was wearing a fitting maroon t-shirt. It showed off his muscular arms and his toned chest. The position of Beater had been kind to him.

Then she noticed that he'd been quiet for several minutes…And had taken a very particular interest in his left shoe, this worried her as Fred was usually the voice, heart and soul of any conversation.

"Freddie? Are you alright?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Fred didn't reply, he was still too obsessed with his left shoe to notice Aleicia was even talking.

"Fred!" squealed Aleicia, at this moment Fred's head shot up, his eyes finally meeting Aleicia's.

"Yeah?" replied Fred cautiously, seeing the burn in Aleicia's gaze.

"What is _wrong with you?_" said Aleicia. "You're normally so happy and hyper, now you just look like McGonagall just tried to hump you in a broom cupboard!"

Fred froze at this statement, his skin turning a sickly shade of green.

"Boy, you really know how to turn a guy on, don't you?" Fred said sarcastically

"About as well as how well you know who to make a girl feel wanted" huffed Aleicia.

At this moment, Fred snapped. Some primitive, animalistic part of him kicked in.

He grabbed Aleicia and crashed his lips to hers, pulling the small of her back towards him with one hand while cupping her cheek with the other. His tongue running along the seam of Aleicia's lips, silently begging for entrance...and of course Aleicia being Aleicia, she wouldn't deny him.

Their tongues weaved and wound together, sensuously forming one being…and yet something felt so animalistic about the dominance Fred held over Aleicia…she loved it, she could feel herself growing tighter and wetter due to the kiss alone, never mind where her imagination was leading her.

Eventually, they had to break their kiss due to the lack of air…Neither of them wanted to pass out and miss a single second of this.

"Still feel unwanted, Aleicia?" whispered Fred, resting his forehead against Aleicia's, his hand still cupping her cheek.

"You…Called me…Aleicia…You've never...called me Aleicia before" panted Aleicia quietly, still recovering from the intensity of the kiss.

"I guess I never realised…just how….much I love you before" replied Fred, his sweet breath wafting over Aleicia's face.

"You _love_ me?" asked Aleicia, her voice regaining its strength.

"Yes, love…Now let me prove it to you." Fred whispered gently, kissing her lightly on the lips before scooping her up and walking over to a patch of hidden ground nearer the lake.

After laying her down, Fred whipped out his wand and cast a shielding spell, just as an extra precaution…He realised that the last thing either of them needed was to be caught.

He tossed his wand aside and began to toy with Aleicia's hair.

"Do you know how long I've dreamed of this moment?" asked Fred.

"Five years, Seven months and Eighty-Three days." Replied Aleicia confidently.

"You've been counting too?" he smiled

Aleicia merely nodded and embraced Fred's face before pulling him in for another kiss, smiling against his lips.


End file.
